


Terminal

by Reflet271



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflet271/pseuds/Reflet271
Summary: You always were a sickly Child.





	1. Chapter 1

As long as you can remember, you’ve been cooped up indoors for much of your life. Whenever you saw kids outside playing in the snow, or out for halloween night, you felt a pang of jealousy whenever they would stare at you through your window. You asked your father once before why you couldn’t go outside. You were too young at the time to realize all the big words he used. Things like, sickly and frail. You visited the hospital multiple times a week, sometimes more than once a day. The doctors always looked at you with pity in their eyes. You didn’t get it then, and you certainly don’t get it now. One visit to the hospital left you stuck in the waiting room for several hours. You kicked your legs back and forth, staring at the white tiled floor of the hospital. 

A piece of paper hit you in the head, and you looked at the direction it was thrown in. You saw a mauve dragon, a rare sight these days. She was giggling at you, pointing to the paper on the ground. You picked it up, it was a very crude drawing of you in the chair. Scrawled on it was the words ‘you lonely?’ You stare at her, nodding. She smiled, before getting up to see her doctor. You learned that day her name was Susie. After that day, you would frequently see her around town, walking by herself during school hours. You would wave at her, knocking on your window to get her attention. She would wave back, walking away after a little bit. As you got older, your father told you more about why you were always inside so much. 

You were born with a weak SOUL, one that had barely any essence in it. Perseverance, that was what your SOUL represented. Whatever had happened at your birth made your SOUL lose much of it. The first time you saw your SOUL was a few years later, when you were in middle school. It was the first month you were deemed healthy enough to be in public education, and were put into a randomly assigned class. It was mostly filled with monsters, even the teacher was a yellow dino. You sat awkwardly in the back, twiddling your thumbs as the teacher, Ms. Alphys, explained to the class a group project that was due at the end of the month. You looked around, most of the kids had already found a partner. A tap on the shoulder got your attention. It was another human, with brown hair that covered their eyes. They asked if you would like to be partners. You nodded your head. The slam of the class door drew everyone's attention. It was Susie, you’d recognize that purple jacket anywhere. She walked in slowly, turning her head to look at the entire class. You ended up being paired up with her along with the other human, who you learned was Kris. 

 

“So, (Y/n), Why come to school now of all times?” You turn to look at Susie, a grimace on your face. “If I’m being honest, Dad thinks I’m strong enough now to be out for longer than ten minutes. Kris and Susie give you a questioning look. “The hell does that mean?” You sigh, pulling out your SOUL. They allow their jaws to open slightly in shock. You laugh lightly. “Yeah, that’s what I did when I first saw it.” Instead of the fully colored SOUL they were expecting, it was a third of the way filled with cyan, the rest a dull gray. It takes a moment for it to sink in, but now they look at you with pity. You give them both a pat. “It’s fine, It’s been years since I realized I’m gonna be like this forever.”

The next moments to you passed by in a blur. Your group was sent to get some chalk from the supply closet. Simple really. What you didn’t expect was to find yourself in another world entirely. It was, in a way, a fantasy realm, with monsters you’ve never seen before and areas filled with mystery. You had a wonderful time in that land, running all over with Kris and Susie, and later a goat boy named Ralsei. But all good things must come to an end. The fight with Lancer’s dad was a tough one, filled with spades flying past you and blood half assed attempts at convincing him not to fight. You scream as you’re hit by a spade, falling to the ground writhing in pain. As a result of your third SOUL, you have next to no HP, being the weakest out of the four of you, even being surpassed by Ralsei. Your vision blurs as the king steps closer to you. You see the flash of purple, before you lose conscious.


	2. Loss of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel sick.

When your sight returns, it’s staring up at three blurred figures, one Green, one blue, and one purple. You blink, clearing your vision. Your head is in Susie’s lap, and your face becomes warmer at the invading thoughts in your mind. You sit up abruptly, wincing when your back protests with a flare of pain. “What happened?” Ralsei fills in the missing info for you. Apparently after you blacked out, all the darkners came together to overthrow the old king, making Lancer the new one. You take a breather to relax against the wall as the other three say their goodbyes. You get up to move after them, but another flare of pain forces you to sit back down. You felt two arms clamp around your waist, moving you to your feet. You look back, it was Susie. She smiles at you, a genuine one. “Let’s go home, huh?” You nod, and together with Kris you limp towards the fountain. 

You find yourself waking up in an unused classroom. It’s close to evening now, and everything is bathed in an orange glow. You pick yourself up, heading to the door. You find Kris and Susie staring at the closet that lead to the dark world. You’re almost tempted to open it up again, to escape the harsh reality of your condition once more. Susie’s voice stops your hand. She puts her hand on your shoulder, then one on Kris’. She gives off another one of those genuine smile. “Kris, (Y/n)... Let’s go back there tomorrow, alright?” You both nod, and Kris runs out of the school, a phone ringing after him. You cough, covering it with your left hand. Susie turns to you, an idea forming in her head. “Wanna tour the town?” You eagerly take her up on the offer, walking out together. You take your time to visit and meet the townspeople, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate on the house in a diner, looking at flowers in a lonely kings shop, getting looks of pity in the librarby when people notice the mauve dragon next to you. You come to the edge of the town, sitting on a bench overlooking a cliff. The waves crash periodically against the cliffside, a soothing sound in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the town. You sigh as you sit down, having never done so much physical activity in your life. Susie sits next to you, a frown on her face. “You sure your ok? It looks like you pushed yourself a little hard back there.” You shrug it off. “I’m fine, just a bit winded. Been cooped up all my life y’know?” She nods, taking in the ocean breeze for a bit. The wind picks up, blowing some hair in her face. She grunts, pushing it out of her eyes, but she only makes it worse. You laugh, pulling out the white ribbon Kris gave you so very long ago. “Here, bend down a bit.” She looks at you confused, before doing as she’s told. You grab a bit of her hair, curling it into a straight braid. She turns to get a look at it, and you slap her neck softly. “Hold still would ya?” She grunts, but does so. When you finish, you bring her to the waist high fence and tell her to look down. She sees her reflection, yellow eyes staring back at her. 

You give her a smile, walking back to the bench when you stop. Susie turns to you, finding you grabbing at your chest. It hurts, a throbbing pain that spreads to your extremities. Your vision tunnels, and your hearing deafens greatly. You hear a shout of worry before you collapse.   
You wake up to the sound of a beep, a heart monitor. You glance around, seeing your father asleep on one of the chairs. “Dad?” You weakly croak out. He jostles, looking at you with shock, hugging you tightly. “You’re ok, thank god.” The footsteps of a doctor walks into your room, and they give you less than stellar news. Your SOUL is beginning to lose the rest of its essence, and at the end of the month, you’ll be dead. Your father vehemently denies this, going into the hallway to argue with the doctor, and you can hear him in the hallway. You feel sick, everything hurts. Like your body is refusing to cooperate with its owner, and the two sides are fighting a war, and your caught in the middle. You fall asleep with a heavy heart. Breaking the news to the two will be hard...   
7 days remain.


	3. Trip before the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the last things you will remember is a road trip to nowhere.

You’re discharged from the hospital the following day, driven home by your father. You get home, and go up to your room, laying on your bed in cold realization. A kid like you should never think about their last moments at such a young age. Your dad lets you know that you have school tomorrow, and you nod, too exhausted to come up with a reply. The day passes by slowly, and you eat dinner in your room. It’s a nice meal, but you felt dead to any tasteful sensations you should have had before. The rest of the day pasts by in a blur, and at the end of it all, you feel super unsatisfied. 6 days remain. The next morning, you opt to head to school early, to get as much done as you can before your inevitable demise. You take your time, letting your eyes wander around the town you live in. It’s a normal day, with leaves blowing in the wind, cars occasionally passing by you, and people going about their day. You come to the intersection, waiting for the light to turn for you, when you felt a patter of rain drip down your face. Great, you groan to yourself as it starts to pour, and you quickly become drenched. You rush to arrive to the school, wiping your face every so often to keep your eyesight clear. 

A car runs over a large puddle in the road, splashing you with even more liquid. You sigh in frustration. Getting to the school takes a little bit longer, and by the time you arrive, nowhere on your person is dry. You open the door, heading to the nearest bathroom to at least make yourself somewhat presentable. You come out a full ten minutes later, relatively dry. You head to your classroom, noticing it’s completely empty, save for one human sitting in the back. He waves to get your attention, and you wave back, sitting next to him. “Hey Kris, how’s it going?” He gives you a shrug, and points to his chest, then to you. “Oh, yeah. I’m guessing Susie brought me to the hospital?” He nods. “Right, figured that was what happened. So here’s the deal, I can trust you with a secret, right?” He nods, giving you all his attention. You take in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I’m dying, Kris.” He reels back in shock, speechless at the bomb you told him about. “Yeah, that’s what I felt as well. Doctor says I’ve only got about another week.” He gives you a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, and you laugh. “Hey now, none of that. Let’s make the most of these last few days, alright?” He gives you an unsure glance, before nodding. The bell rings, and students begin to file in. 

You sit with Kris at lunch, eating a sandwich your dad packed for you before leaving the house. You eat slowly, glancing around the cafeteria every so often. A heavy hand lands itself on your shoulder, and you wince. “Hey, nerd. How you holdin’ up?” You look up to see Susie, grinning down at you. You smile as she sits, swallowing your food to reply. “A lot better, thanks for asking. She nods, looking to Kris. He’s busy sipping on a can of soda, staring at the lunch line. You hear a growl coming from Susie, and she clutches her stomach. “Dammit, not now…” You blink at her, before holding out the rest of your sandwich. “Here, you can have this.” She blinks at you, taking it out of your hand tentatively. “You sure?” You nod. “Yeah, don’t have much of an appetite these days anyways.” You see Kris giving you a pointed look, but you ignore it. The bell signals the end of lunch, and you all file back to the classroom. The day goes by without much else happening, and before you know it, the final bell rings for the day. Students run out the door, waving goodbye to each other as they leave. You head to the office, waiting to speak with the principal before you leave. “(Y/n)?” You see the person in question stick their head out of the doorway. “Did you need me for something?” 

You hand her the doctor’s notice, and see takes a look, eyes widening at each word she reads. She looks at you with the same one you’ve been given all day, pity. “I’m so sorry (Y/n). Are you sure you wish for this to remain unknown?” You nod. “Yeah, honestly, I’d just feel uncomfortable if everyone in school knew.” She gives you a curt nod, putting the note in a file and sealing it in a wooden cabinet. You leave the office, walking out to the front door. Kris and Susie stand outside waiting. “Hey nerd, up for a little road trip?” 

You give her a questioning glance, and she elaborates. “Kris’ mom wanted to take him out of town for a bit, and asked him if anyone wanted to tag along.” That was about an hour ago, now you sit in the right corner of a red van, Kris in the middle, Susie on the left. Obviously, Kris’ mother is driving, who, to your surprise, is a goat monster. The trip took you on a old path out to the middle of the woods, where a deserted ruin lay in, well ruins. Toriel wanted to take her class out to this neck of the area, and you three were the test dummies. Your trip begins at a parking lot, where you help carry some camping supplies over to a lake, the journey should take a few days, so hopefully you’ll last the whole way there. 

You collect some of the lake water in a pot, holding it over a fire to boil out anything that may have been living in it. Susie and Kris take the time to set up camp, and the sunlight slowly dim as night approaches. You help Toriel with cooking dinner, using simple kitchen tools to get the job done. Tonight was a simple chicken and beef stew. You finish your share of the meal pretty quickly, and head out to the lake to wash the dishes. Toriel accompanies you to help, and you both settle into simple rhythm of cleaning and wiping down the plates. You sit in silence for a while, not saying much. Toriel is the first to break the silence. “Kris told me, about your, condition.” You almost drop a plate in surprise, turning slowly to look at her. “Oh.” She nods, patting you on the shoulder. “I’m sorry for what it’s worth.”  
You shake your head. “I try not to dwell on it, make the most of what life throws at you, as dad taught me. But, thinking back on it now…” It wasn’t fair. How come the worst case scenario happens to you when you finally felt happy? Why? You curl your hands into fists, teeth grit into a snarl. You stand up, picking up some of the plates when Toriel pulls you into a hug. You shudder, before letting loose bottled up grief. She pats your back soothingly, whispering words of encouragement to you. Under the moon’s watchful gaze. 5 days remain.


	4. Ruins of old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's funny. I always thought I'd die somewhere crowded..."

When you wake up the next morning, you feel cramped. Evidently, Toriel forgot to pack an extra tent, so that left you stuck with Kris and Susie for the night. You slept in the corner of the tent, feet scrunched up into a ball. Kris slept in the middle, one arm draped over your shoulder. Susie was completely hogging the right side, body splayed out over Kris’. You can hear both of them snoring lightly. You carefully maneuver out of the tent, stretching your arms and yawning. Toriel is already up, cooking something on the fire. You move over to her, looking at the pot she has going. Looks like it’s gonna be last night’s dinner again. She smiles at the sight of you, ruffling your hair playfully. “Good morning (Y/n)! Feeling better?” You smile back. “Much better, thanks for asking.” You sit on one of the logs, waiting for breakfast to be finished. You look around idly. 

Trees dot the landscape as far as you can see, and birds chirp here and there. You close your eyes, swaying slightly as the wind blows in your face. “That’s a good look on you.” You jump as you hear Toriel talk to you. You laugh nervously. “Sorry, just thinking about things.” She laughs, waving you over to her. You get up, scooping a plate for yourself. “(Y/n), be a dear and wake those two up would you?” You nod, setting the food down on the ground and heading back to the tent. You walk in, nudging Kris with your foot. He grumbles, pushing your foot away and curling into Susie more. You almost wanna leave them like that. Almost. You grin as you dig around in your bag, knowing that this would probably happen at least once. You pull out an airhorn. Peeking out of the tent, you wave the airhorn in Toriel’s direction. “Cover your ears!” She giggles at your smile, doing as you said. You point the airhorn to the sleeping two, before clicking the button. 

“You have to admit, it was pretty funny seeing your face like that!” You laugh as Toriel applies a bandage to your face. “Yeah, do that again and you might find yourself missing something else next!” Susie grumbles next to you, scarfing down on her breakfast. Kris stays silent for the most part, too embarrassed at clinging onto Susie when being woken up. After finishing up breakfast and packing up, the four of you set off to find the elusive ruins. You walk at a steady pace for a while, chatting amongst the quiet forest. Kris darts to and fro in front of you, peeking in every nook and cranny their arms can reach. You chuckle at the thought of a miniature Kris squirrel doing the same thing. Toriel worridley calls out after him, and you and Susie are left alone to follow after them. You cough into your fist. Susie looks at you. “Hey, so mind telling me what happened back there?” You look at her. “What happened where?” She gives you a light punch. “At the cliff you dork.” You blink, looking away from her. “You saw my SOUL, you should know.” She shakes her head. “Only partly, didn’t get a chance to visit you in the hospital.” You nod absently. “Well, they told me and dad that I overexerted myself too much, and my SOUL couldn’t keep up so my body just shut down on itself.” She seems unconvinced by your explanation, and who can blame her? You don’t believe it either, but you have to. Cause the other interpretation is you dying. You and Susie catch up to the other two, who’ve stopped at a creek. Toriel turns to the two of you, explaining how the ruins is supposedly north of where you currently are. You continue on your journey, passing through fields of grass and large open plains. Your trip takes you through a small cave. You lead the group, carrying a flashlight to light the way. The beam reflects off of something, and you move to get a better look. You gasp, seeing a massive cavern of crystals. Each one as big as a stalactite. They all glisten when you point your light at them, creating a blinding light. Seeing something so beautiful, it makes the trip so worth it.

Walking out of the cave, you come across the dilapidated ruins, old and grown over with a ton of moss. You jab Kris in the shoulder. “Try eating all of that, buddy.” His face flushes, and you and Susie share a laugh. The sun begins setting, so you all decide to search the ruins tomorrow. Dinner tonight consists of some bread and canned beans, a staple of on the road food. You stay up for a bit, walking along the perimeter of the ruins. You idly draw your finger on the cracked stone, randomly tracing images on it. A crack of a nearby stick gets your attention, and you see Kris standing there, looking at you. You beckon him over, sitting down against the wall. He joins, staring up at the sky. “I never thought I’d spend my last days like this, ya know?” He turns to you, waiting for you to continue. “It’s funny, I had so much I wanted to do in life. Go traveling, meet new people, maybe fall in love if it was possible. Then life had to shit on my parade.” He flinches at the curse, and you chuckle. “Heh, it’s funny. I always thought I’d be dying somewhere crowded. Maybe my house on a holiday, old and frail. Not young and sprightly.” You pick up a random stone, tossing it into the woods. It hits the ground with a satisfying clunk. Kris slides closer to you, hugging your arm. “Thanks, Kris.” You look up to the sky, at the moon that seems so far away from where you are. You feel Kris leaning more and more on you, and when you look over, he’s asleep. You smile, carrying him in your arms as you head back to camp. 4 Days Remain.


	5. Meet you, Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who're you?"  
> "Who am I? I'm you, one with a whole SOUL."

Wake up, eat breakfast. Today’s some dried meat. It’s chewy. You all split up to search the ruins, deciding to meet back up when the sun sets. You and Toriel go alone, while Kris and Susie stick together. You wiggle your eyebrows at them, and the blush. Running off in their direction of the ruins. You walk into yours, looking at the mess left behind by time. Stepping over rocks covered in vines and moss, you come across an old library. Books are still in some of the shelves, and out of curiosity, you pick one up. Most of the pages have been destroyed by time, but you can pick out a few words here and there. A page near the end of the book is fully intact, and, more pressingly, completely clean. It’s a diary entry. You read it, skimming over some of the words. 

“Kris, you sure you know where we’re going?” Kris turns back to look at Susie, nodding vigorously. The two continued down the dark hallway, glancing into empty rooms and torn down wooden doors. Each room giving off foreboding feeling. The end of the hallway contained a room with a single wide mirror, clean and polished, as if someone recently washed it. The two stared at the mirror, gazing at themselves. 

You reach the end of the hallway, opening a steel door and seeing a mirror. It’s cracked, but not enough that you can’t see yourself. It’s a sorry sight, and you gaze at yourself for a while longer. The image shifts, and suddenly you're looking at your dark world counterpart. You blink, narrowing your eyes. Your reflection smiles, and it steps out of the mirror. “What the hell?!” He laughs. “What’s wrong (Y/n)? Cat got your tongue?” You clench your fists. “Who’re you?” He shakes his head. “Who am I?” He looks at you, eyes shining darkly. “I’m you, one with a whole SOUL.” 

“Hey, Kris, look at the mirror again!” Kris glances at the mirror, and his eyes widen at the shift in clothing. Their reflections smile at them. “Well well, looks like you found the room of truths. Congrats.” Susie’s reflection says. They both jump back, glaring at the mirror. “What the hell kind of room is this?!” Kris’ reflection speaks next. “I really don’t get what you see in her, Kris. We just told you, this is the room of truths. As it implies, any question that we can answer will be answered. All you have to do is ask a question.” Susie huffs, standing up straight. “Fine, first question, what exactly are you doing in a place like this?” Her reflection facepalms. “Ugh, am I really this dumb? Regardless… This ruin was part of an ancient stronghold in the distant past. I’m sure your fluffy companion waiting in the dark world can tell you more about it the next time you visit him. Next? Kris steps forward, staring at the mirror. His reflection scoffs. “What kind of question is that?” He continues to stare. “Fine, fine. No, there isn’t a way to save him. The cards are already in place, so to speak.” Kris hangs his head. “Cards, save him? The hell are you going on about?” He reflection chuckles. “What, no one told you? Kris knows, even Toriel knows!” Susie growled in frustration. “Stop speaking in riddles dammit! Who can’t be saved?” Their reflections looked at each other, before speaking in unison. “(Y/n).”

You grunt as you take a punch to the gut. Damn, this faker’s fast! You exit the room, him hot on your heels. You dart around, spotting a metal stick nearby. You grasp it in your left hand, turning around and smacking him hard. He flies back, catching himself with his right hand and flipping back up. He snaps his fingers, an identical blade appearing in his hand. You grip the weapon lightly, and rush forward. You swing in a diagonal motion, and he catches your swing and throws you off guard. He rushes you, and your forced to go defensive, blocking every swing he makes. Slowly, you feel yourself being pushed back, until you hit a wall. He switches to stabbing you, and you move sideways, leaving his blade jammed into the wall. You tackle him to the ground, rolling until you’re left on top of him. You both struggle to get the upper hand. 

“W-what do ya mean?” Kris has never heard Susie sound so afraid before. Their reflections shimmer. “(Y/n) is dying, me. That last visit to the hospital? Doc told him he’s got about a week left to live. Maybe even less.” Susie takes a step back, disbelief on her face. “But, he told me it was-” She’s cut off by the Kris reflection. “(Y/n) LIED to you Sus, it’s time you face facts. Death is coming his way…” The silence is broken by a loud bang outside. “Maybe faster than his condition can kill him.” The two run out of the room, scanning the hallways for their friend. The sound of metal on metal attracts their attention, and they turn the corner to find two (Y/n)’s fighting it out. One has the other pinned to the ground, a knife in their hand trying to stab the other’s chest. The two seperate them from each other, and disarm the one with the knife. 

“Let me at him, he’s the fake!” The other one responds smoothly. “Me? Don’t be ridiculous, YOU’RE the fake here!” The two continue to struggle, and eventually they both stop. “What do you think we should do Kris?” Kris nods his head towards an earlier room, and they drag the two off. Later, the two are both in chains, bound against the wall. “Ok, here’s how we’re going to do this. We ask you both a few questions, best of three wins. Whoever answers quicker gets the point.” They both nod. “First question, where did me and (Y/n) first meet?” The one on the left answers first. “Easy, the hospital.” Kris marks something down on the table, and Susie continues. “Next, what’s Kris’ mom’s last name?” The one on the right answers next. “Dreemurr.” Susie nods, crossing her arms. “Final question. What, is my real name?” They both blink. “Seriously? It’s Susie!” The one on the right yells out. The one on the left takes their time. “It’s Susanne. You told me all the way back in the hospital, right?” She nods, and motions for Kris to release the chains on you. You rub your arms gingerly. “Not the most comfortable thing I’ve worn, but hey, can’t win ‘em all.” You turn to look at your faker, but he’s trembling. “So, that’s how it’s gonna be huh?” His whole body dissolves into black smoke. “You, I’ll KILL YOU!” The smoke rushes to engulf you, but you dodge out of the way in time. It hits a wall, breaking it down. You all scramble to leave, the smoke trailing behind you.

3 days remain.


	6. Heartstopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections change as time goes on, but memories last forever.

You run as fast as you can, dodging the black smoke behind you. Each time you think you manage to escape it, it breaks another wall down and the chase begins all over again. “Damn, this thing won’t let up!” You say nothing, turning another corner. “Do you know if there’s a way to stop this thing at all?” She yells back a response. “How the FUCK should I know how to kill a smoke monster?!” Good point. Your forced to separate as the smoke crowds in front of you. You go left while the other two go right. Good, let them escape, you won’t live long where you’re headed. You head further into the castle, making sure the smoke follows you. 

“Kris, we gotta go back and help him!” Kris nods, catching his breath. His foot catches on a book, and he trips. He picks himself up, looking at the book with disdain. As he’s about to throw it, Susie grabs it out of his hand. “Wait, look at the title.” Mirrors and reflections. Susie opens the book, and scowls at the empty pages. She flips through it quickly, finding one passage at the very end and reads it out loud. “Mirrors are a reflection of your true self. Should one find themselves unsatisfied with it, one must smash the mirror with their own hand.” Susie looks to Kris. They both nod, running off to find (Y/n). 

“Oh (Y/nnnn~) come out and plaaaay~” The sickenly sweet falsetto voice the smoke uses makes you want to hurl. You peek around the corner. It fazes through a wall, and you start running again. You make it to the room where you first encountered the thing. The look has drastically changed. Now black spikes cover most of the room, and the mirror is locked behind a massive glass wall. You hear footsteps, and hide behind a large spike. “There it is Kris! Now we just gotta find (Y/n)!” You blink, revealing yourself to your friends. “Find me and do what?” They jump at the sight of you, before explaining what they had discovered. “So, I just need to break that?” You point to the mirror. They nod. You throw your body against the glass. It shatters like a twig. The ruins rumbles, and you get flung into a nearby wall by the black smoke.  
“FoUnD U” You struggle against it, feeling your life ebb away slowly. Susie throws a nearby chair at it, distracting the thing long enough for you to break free from it. You run to the mirror, picking up a piece of glass along the way. It’s sharp enough to cut into your hand, but you push the pain away. As your about to reach the mirror, something grabs a hold of your leg and pulls you back. You slam onto the ground, before being engulfed by the smoke once more.

GiVe uP  
LeT Me IN   
LeAvE THIs WorLd  
NeVeR BREatH AgIAn. You feel your SOUL dimming, losing the last of its essence. You can’t move. Can’t think. Can’t breath. Everything is, going…. Perseverance, heh. Since when did you ever show anything like that in your life? You close your eyes. Glass slipping from your fingertips. “(Y/N)!” That voice, who..? “Hang in there, (Y/n)!” Kris? Where? You can’t see him… “Don’t give up yet! You’ve still got another day or two to live!” You do? That’s right… “You were the one who told us you wanted to make the most of it, and I don’t think dying here counts, so get up dammit!” You open your eyes. That’s right, I wanted. To live, to see the sun one last time. You grab the glass shard tightly, blood soaking through. The smoke clears from you, and you aim at the mirror. 

NO  
StOp WhAt ArE YoU- “Shut it, will ya?! I’m going out on my own terms!” You throw the glass as hard as you can. The mirror shatters. The smoke monster is being sucked in by an unseen force. You squint as it drains away into the broken mirror. Finally, it disappears completely. You pant, crashing back onto the ground. You black out as you feel hands gripping onto you. 

The sound of a car driving rouses you. You blink, eyesight blurry. “Hey, he’s waking up!” You groan, everything hurts. “Can ya be a little quieter? I can hear you from here…” You hear a stifled laugh, and look over to see Kris hovering over you. You get a light sock to the chest. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dying you dork?” You grimace at the pain on your chest. “Didn’t want you to worry.” “Worry? Of course I’d worry! You’re one of my friends!” You blink, eyesight clearing up. Susie is above you, tears threatening to stream down. You smile, reaching up and wiping away some of them. “Come on, you shouldn’t cry. Ruins your tough girl image.” 

She laughs, tears flowing freely down. You look at Kris. “Hey, Kris?” He nods, looking at you with his hair out of his face for once. His eyes are deep ruby red. Huh. “Thanks for partnering up with me on that first day. Was nice of you to do so.” He nods again. “Toriel.” She tilts her head back somewhat, eyes on the road. You can see her paws gripping the wheel tightly. “Thank you, for being the one to give me a pep talk. I really needed that.” You turn to look at Susie. “Sus-” She cuts you off. “Oy, don’t talk like your dying! We’re almost home, just hang in there a little longer!” You look past her. The window shows a setting sun on the horizon. You close your eyes. “Ok, I’ll try.” Your breathing evens out, then stops. 

 

The sound of a car swerving into the hospital parking lot garners the attention of those nearby. Two monsters and a human are seen carrying a limp body into the hospital. The oldest of the three calls for a nurse, and the body is put on a stretcher and taken to the ICU. The three are told to wait outside while the doctors operate. Time passes. The three are startled when one of the doctors walk out, disheveled and exhausted. The mauve dragon is the first to speak. “Well, how is he?” The doctor takes a shaky breath, before revealing something in his hand. It’s a heart, color drained and left a dull gray. The three look at it in despair. “I’m sorry, we did everything we could.” He hands the SOUL over to the goat monster, heading into a nearby room. The three stand there for a long time, unmoving. The first to move was the human. He opens the large doors, seeing a body draped in a white sheet. The other two follow suit. A ring sounds out from a phone, Kris’ phone. He picks it up. “Hello? Kris? Where’s (Y/n)?” He hands the phone to his mother, hand shaking. “Mr. (L/n), I’m afraid (Y/n) is gone…” The sharp inhale of a breath is heard, before hurried footsteps echo back. The caller hangs up, and the three look at the once vibrant person on the table. 

You open your eyes. You’re in a field of flowers. You look around, spotting a women in the distance. You get up and walk over, pausing when you recognize the person. “Mom?” She turns at the sound of your voice, smiling at you serenely. “Hi honey, it’s nice to see you again.” You hug her tightly, choking back a sob. “Shh, I know. It’s ok, you’re safe now.” You sit there and cry. Your heart aches, your body shivers at a mock coldness that envelops your being. “Why?” You blubber out. “Why was I born like that mom?” She gives you a soothing rub on the back. “I don’t know sweetie, I couldn’t tell you if I tried.” You sit there, Tears no longer running down your cheek. You look out at the flowers. They remind you of the ones in Asgore’s shop. “You turn to look at your mother, but find empty air instead. You look around. The sun begins to set, casting an orange glow on everything. You get up. Looking at the sun, you realize what your mother meant when she was still alive. You repeat the phrase out loud. “Though our meeting was short, I enjoyed every second I got to spend with you…” You stare at the sun, a bittersweet smile on your face. “Don’t forget…”  
I’m With you In The Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally done! I'll be making one last short story before wrapping up my first one, so please be patient while I close out From Player to Character.


End file.
